


Calibrations

by SharmaWild



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmaWild/pseuds/SharmaWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of some calibrations... We've all heard Garrus say it. This is a short drabble of what he would really like to say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calibrations

The sound of your booted feet on the walkway outside... Then the soft hiss as the door slides open.

I close my eyes, breathing in that light floral scent with the heady undertone. The way you smell is intoxicating. But I keep my back to you. Pretending to be absorbed in the numbers flitting across the screen.

You come up to stand next to me. I can feel the heat coming off your body.

"Hey, Garrus", you say in that melodious voice of yours, that is both strange and beautiful to my ears. "Got a minute to talk?" The sound of it makes me shiver.

Yes, I want to talk. There's so much I want to say to you, Shepard. I want to tell you how amazing I think you are. Thane calls you Siha... Warrior angel... He is right. You are fierce. Skilled. I can't help but to admire your form, the way you control the battlefield, the ease with which you defeat your enemies.

I love the way your eyes reveal your emotions, how they flash angrily when you go toe to toe with those foolish enough to try and push you around, or how they sparkle when you laugh at one of my stupid jokes. I love the way your hair falls like a veil around your face, and I can't help but to fantasies what it would be like if I should run my talons through it.

I know I should be fantasising about pearlecent carapaces, about perfectly shaped ridges and curved talons. But my mind is drawn to you. I wonder what that soft, smooth skin of yours would feel like under my hands, under my sharp talons. Would you welcome my touch?

In my mind I run my talons across your naked back, just hard enough to make you gasp. Your skin feels like the finest silk, and you press into my touch...

I lean against the console, mandibles fluttering in a way that would give my emotions away to a turian. My armour is uncomfortably hot, and too tight in some areas.

I want to tell you that you drive me wild. That I yearn for you with every fibre of my being.

But...

I say: "Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of some calibrations."

You're expressive eyes reveal your disappointment. "Sure. I'll talk to you later." You leave. The door slides shut behind you with a whisper, leaving only a trace of your scent. I breath it in, close my eyes and loose myself in the fantasy of you... of us...

Because I don't dare to hope you feel for me what I feel for you, Shepard. And I can't face the darkness awaiting us with a broken heart...

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ever so much for reading my story. Please take the time to post a review. It is much appreciated. 
> 
> Garrus, Shepard and the entire Mass Effect universe belongs to Bioware, no matter how much I wish they were mine...


End file.
